


Below Decks (100 word challenge): You Used to Be Shy

by TheWinterWren



Series: Below Decks [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterWren/pseuds/TheWinterWren
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 Challenge theme: "You used to be shy".A father's observations in the throne room.





	Below Decks (100 word challenge): You Used to Be Shy

Anaan shook his head in amazement as The Inquisitor delivered judgments from her dragon maw throne.  
  
_How much you’ve changed, Imekari. You used to be so shy...so careful of your size and strength around smaller folk, so afraid to draw attention._  
  
_I thought you were joking when you told me you wanted to be a merc, until your aunt insisted the experience would be good for you._  
  
_She was right._  
  
_But it’s sadly ironic how much you resemble your mother when you take command._  
  
_I just pray your heart doesn’t harden the way hers did before this is over._  



End file.
